flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Random
"Oops, sorry not sorry. I just got word from the higher ups. Don't bother your time with the small fry, Ino, Shadow, and the rest. Your real concern lies with the people you pissed off by killing off Shadowclan's previous leader. I take back what I said about the warning; consider yourselves dead already." Reon grinned. "You won't be going up against a bunch of cats and claws, no. You're going up against the best warriors of the milennia. You're nothing compared to the storm you've raised. Maggots compared to what you're about to face, worthless scum. Get on your knees and beg for your lives." She turned, and then looked back. "By the way, fuckfaces, it isn't Neme. It's Reon Soliel Mystique, Hitokiri Yajuusai of the Seventh Division. Remember the name." ....Ok then..... The "higher ups"? As in Gale and Tide? They aren't higher ups. We'll bother with whomever we feel like. The people we pissed off should realize what a favor we did for everyone. We should be considered heroes, not villains. I won't die easily. And I won't let Shadow die at all. And these "best warriors of the milennia" are? I wouldn't underestimate Shadow and I, if I were you. We can take anything that's thrown at us. The only maggot here is you. We don't get on our knees for anyone. And forget begging. Ok, I'll remember that name, Neme. ^.^ Not. yo ino..i see raven put more sucky songs one here .-. ~cross Hey Cross. Yup XD ino h4 :d -growl rises in throat but stops it from coming out- .oh hello crossfoot- ravenheart Wait, I can't right now Cross, sorry. I'll be able to come on later though. Craven, shut up. Can't you see he hates you? =.= guys can i delete the talk pg its getting a bbit long v.v ~cross Wait, I'll get it. Dapplestar's spirit appeared a few feet away, her small growl slowly turned to a harsh one. "You are wrong about who we underestimate. Look at yourself at who you are underestimating, Ino. These people are serious about what war they are declaring. You are also definetly wrong. The gods do not have any idea what has happened and even if they knew, they wouldn't try to "avenge" my death." She let out a small laugh, "Really, though. You have angered souls that you do not even want to mess with. What you are facing, isn't the small weak group of fluffy cats you think, they'' wi'l'l'' be the'' best warriors of the milennia'', and just like you told me before; don't underestimate people, or you'll get yourself killed." she started to lightly delequese infront of her until small stars fell on the ground and the stars themself banished as well. *tosses battle axe to the side* raven your starting to make my axe dull *draws a wooden sword then swings it straight at ravens face sliceing her wiskers off* ~cross *looks at the spirit in contempt* You obviously underestimated me. You didn't think I'd actually kill you. Who are "these people" and why would they care enough about your death to start a war? I think we can handle this situation. So these people are basically cats, but as spirits? Who says you aren't looking at the best warriors of the milenia right now? Cross, Shadow and I are pretty damn awesome. well you think you and shadow are awesome but to me your just obsicals in my way. And you are? Btw, I don't THINK we're awesome, I KNOW we are. Anyone that can't even spell *obstacle correctly when they're trying to make a threat isn't even worth listening to. Ha it's common for people to try to ignore us because they know were stronger and just over all better than them at every point. Admit it your scared of me and ino because were just to good to be part of your clan of imperfections. i take no pitty on people who can't stop when they know they're beat at their own game. -Shadowscream Lol ikr XD It's sad that they don't recognize true power. But we'll teach them. It's hard being amazing xD people just can't help but fight about me. :P Losers- shadow Yeah, our reflections showed that yesterday XD Haha XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZE7AiqdG5I cross this is for you -glares at Shadow and unsteaths claws . Slaps him and hisses- traitor!!!-Ravenheart(Nc *leaps in front of Shadow and catches her arm and twists it behind her back* Raven just give up, you can't do anything possible to hurt me, no one can, yet alone would i give them a chance to.-shadow Why is Ino your bodyguard Shadow? Too afraid to do anything yourself? i dont like to get my hands dirty, it's not me, besides i won't waste my sweat on scum like you. ino especially shouldn't it's just a good friendship something you guys will never learn.-shadow I follow Shadow, not you, Dapple. Just tell me who these people are. It seems like you're making them up. We aren't stupid, we knew this would spark tension. We're prepared. We always have been. *uppercuts Craven's jaw, still holding her arm making her neck snap back, almost breaking it* Exactly what Shadow said. "Not getting your hands dirty" That's the saddest excuse ever. You always love to kill. And people do have friendships, I just don't understand what made you so currupted. The saddest excuse is your mom's excuse for not aborting you. Shadow is not corrupted you bitch. *punches her in the face, breaking her nose and making her fall* Yeah, so you say. *grabs hold of her fist, kneeing her in the gut* You guys are all corrupted. Why would you want to know who they are? It's obvious that nearly all of these people that are going against you are your friends. -pulls ino aside- if you want a fight bring it, but just know you'll be following my rules. and i doubt you have the balls to because you just can't accept defeat.-shadow *ignores the pain and punches her in the face again with my free hand* And you aren't? If they're against me, then they were never my friends. *scowls and stands beside Shadow* There are no rules, Shadow. You of all people should know that. And besides, I wasn't defeated, you don't know who you are talking to. *cocks head to the side with a sadistic smirk* She snarled, a deep rippling snarl as the blade struck home into the back of Shadow's neck. "Bitch, we don't follow any rules. Listen to the Jaeger girl." -ducking before the blade can make contact and pushing it into the ground as it swerves- i follow the rules of common sense, you should learn some. *pulls a dagger out and slashes at Ino's back* if you want a real fight come to h4, other wise i don't have the density for this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZE7AiqdG5I -jumps on a limb after getting out of grip- you see we are all against you . And Cross do you expect me to feel bad. No . I feel ashamed . What happen to you ? Why are you doing this to me- Ravenheart xD raven where in hell would i expect you to feel bad for me.but that one vidoe you said "this is for you cross" was kinda good '.' Yep -curls tail around axe and puts it up and sharpens it on a stone give newly sharpened axe to cross and lies head down on the stone- tear me Apart. *slings my axe across my shoulders* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWeWu70KBJM Cross, what're you doing? Don't be blinded by her lies and innocent act. Aren't you on my side? yes ino i am on yuor side Oh oops XD Haha nvm then, sorry Cross XD ino i'll see you in h4 on flab later. ino look at my pg now =3 ~cross im sorry santa....~cross where the hell is every one tonight? ~cross Hey Cross. Nice job with your page, it's cool. Did you have to kill Santa? Now how are we supposed to get presents? Oh wait... but if he's dead, then we can just take everyone's presents... XD And I should be able to come on in about 20-30 minutes. well ino..im afraid the presents are all mine and the reindeer and sled =.= and the cookies :p~cross some one better come on tonight ;-; im starting to get lonely on flab ;-; ~cross wth is going on? Awww can't I at least have Rudolph? Think how terrifying it would be for our enemies to see our team fly out of the sky on reindeer before we kill them XD And how come you're the only one that gets to keep the cookies? ;_; Haha XD because i killed santa :p so i get the cookies ~cross ok, wth???? i havent seen ino, reon, soph, dap, and some other peeps on flab in 4 or 3 days now >.> wth is going on?!?! is the world comeing to a end?!?! ~cross It's called the planning of a war.